High School Blues
by JustMe133
Summary: Kendall Knight is a slacker who doesn't care about much. James Diamond cares too much about things. When they meet, will things change for the best or the worst? Story is better than title and summary I hope. SLASH. KAMES. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for **_**crazyforyou-kames-cargan, **_**who requested this type of story. I hope it is to yours and anyone else who reads its liking.**

**No, I don't own BTR or the guys. This is supposed to be AU Showverse, so I hope it fits. No copyright intended.**

…

James Diamond looked at himself in the mirror, getting his hair to fall just the right way; whenever he slept, it liked to get too messy for his liking. James had grown up with a fashionista for a mother; he liked things neat, clean, and good-looking.

That included himself.

Of course, there was more to James than met the eye; behind the good looks and nice clothes, he had a good heart; he helped people when they needed it, volunteered his time on weekends, and could often be found staying after school to help out a teacher or two.

But even though he did these things, many people still thought he was selfish for caring about how he looked; by taking care of himself, he had singled himself out to be disliked by many of his peers.

He sighed as he thought about that; he would've spoken to his mom about his problems, but she was so busy all the time; he rarely saw her anymore. He had hoped she would be there to say goodbye today, but he wasn't that lucky.

And now, it was the beginning of the school year; Senior year to be correct. He had vowed to himself that he was not going to let anyone get him down. Grabbing his backpack and slipping it on, he was ready; he felt good.

This was _his_ year.

….

Kendall Knight rolled over and groaned, slamming his alarm clock silent before he buried his head underneath his pillow, blocking out any light that had been leaking through his closed eyelids.

It was the first day of Senior year, and Kendall was way beyond caring anymore; he was ready for it to be May already so he could graduate and be done.

"Kendall! You gotta get up or mom says we'll be late!" Kendall just groaned at the voice before he burrowed himself deeper into his blankets and squeezed his pillow tighter. "Kendall _please_ get up! Don't make me be driven by mom on my first day of high school!" Kendall forced open an eye to see his little sister standing there, already dressed for the day. "_Please_."

"Alright," he grumbled, sitting up and squinting at her. "Get out so I can get dressed." She grinned and turned, flouncing from the room. He shook his head at her and stood up, stretching and popping his back. After that, he begun to get ready for the day.

Once he deemed himself presentable, he made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast and his backpack.

"Ready Baby Sister?" he asked, munching on the toast as he watched her jump down from her stool and shake out her hair.

"Ready."

Kendall smiled at her, gave his mom a hug, and then they were off.

…

James was making his way to his locker, happy for once that people weren't too fond of him as well as his tallness; it made it easier for him to bypass the loud people that were crowding the hallways. He skirted past some more and finally caught the gleam of his locker.

He was almost before a long arm caught him by surprise, making him tumble into whoever the arm belonged to. James watched the front zipper of his backpack fly open; groaning, he began to scramble for his things – luckily it was only a few pens, pencils, and his comb.

"Here," a voice said, making James look up to see green eyes staring at him; this must be who he bumped into. He looked to see a long-fingered hand holding his comb.

"Sorry about that," he said, taking the comb from the hand and putting it back in his bag. He made sure everything was right before he began to stand up. Before he did, he felt a hand on his wrist. He looked at the green eyes and finally took in the face; a broad yet narrow face, a somewhat big yet flattering nose, and messy, dirty blonde hair.

"I'm Kendall." James had no idea why he was being told this guy's name – people didn't like him very much.

"James."

"I know that," he said with a light laugh, getting up now. "You're cute when you're confused." James stood up now, even more confused. Kendall just laughed and then swung an arm around a short brunette girl, escorting her a few lockers down from James's. Shaking his head, he went to his locker, trying to forget about the weird exchanged that just happened.

As he deposited his backpack – grabbing only a few supplies for the day – and turned to go to his first class.

Before he did though, he caught a smirk from the guy that he had bumped into. Ignoring it with a shake of his head, he went on to class.

…

Kendall watched the handsome guy walk away before he turned to Katie, who was eyeing him.

"What was that about?" she asked, her hazel eyes sparkling at her older brother.

"Not sure. I don't know much about him." Kendall shrugged and smiled at Katie, who just stared at him.

"You called him cute."

"So?"

"You're such a flirt Kendall. You gotta be careful about that." Kendall laughed again and swung an arm around her shoulders.

"Let me walk you to class Baby Sister." She rolled her eyes now but let him steer her through the hall.

…

James was sitting in class, idly doodling on his notebook while everyone around him talked to their friends. The seats on either side of him were empty, which didn't surprise him – when people thought of you as a snob, they tend to avoid you.

He was fine with that – the less friends one had, the less chance of losing them; by caring for himself and being well off, he lost many over the years.

He had stopped caring.

So, when the tall blonde from before plopped ungracefully into the seat next to him, he eyed him with a mixture of distaste and confusion.

The blonde just looked at him, a grin stretching lazily across his lips. _Kendall_. James was surprised when the name popped into his thoughts – that's right, he had told him earlier hadn't he? He nodded at him and turned to face the front.

"James." Not used to people saying his name without a menacing or revolted or teasing tone, he couldn't mask the surprise that covered his face when he looked at him and met those green eyes.

"Yes?" Kendall just smiled and looked away – not just any smile though; this one was satisfied, cocky.

James didn't like it.

"Looks like we're gonna be seeing a lot of each other this year." James nodded again, feeling uncomfortable when the green eyes met his hazel ones once again.

It was only the first day and he wanted senior year to be over already.

…

**So, how was chapter one? I hope it was okay.**

**Thanks for reading this far at least. **

**See ya'll in chapter two I hope.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I took **_**forever**_** to update; I've had a lot going on lately but here we are with a new chapter!**

**I hope ya'll like it and it was worth the wait!**

******Updated: 08/06/2014**

…

James let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding in when the bell for lunch rang. Kendall had been in three out of four of his morning classes, and he sat next to him in _every single one_. Why would anyone go out of their way to personally annoy someone so much?

A small voice in James' mind thought '_hey, maybe he actually wants to get to know you'_, but he dismissed that thought immediately.

No one _ever_ seeked him out on purpose. The sooner this _Kendall_ thought of him as a snob like everyone else did, the better.

With that thought in his head – and a slight pang to go along with it – he made his way to lunch, where he could finally enjoy some solitude.

He was one of the first people in the cafeteria, which didn't surprise him – he was good at getting to places pretty quickly; it was easy when you didn't stop to talk to anyone.

After getting himself a tray of cardboard pizza and slightly warm milk, he made his way to a small circular table by the windows, for once happy for his alone-ness.

…

Kendall was at his locker when Katie came hurrying up to him.

"You have this lunch period too?!" she asked, her face one big smile.

"Indeed I do Baby Sister. Not too old to still sit with your Big Brother?"

"Of course not," she said as he swung an arm around her shoulders. "None of my friends have this lunch period apparently."

"That sucks."

"Indeed it does. At least I have you."

"That you do."

As they made their way to get in line, he caught sight of James, who was sitting by himself as he munched on a bite of pizza.

"Isn't that the guy who you talked to earlier?"

"Yeah."

"He's pretty hot."

"Katie!"

"What? He is," she said with a shrug. "I heard he's stuck up and that he intimidates people. That's why he doesn't talk to anyone. He thinks he's better than them."

"What? Who'd you hear that from?"

"Girl in my class. They were all talking about how hot he was. He's easiest the hottest guy in this school. Shame he's stuck up. Or gay. One of the two."

"I don't think he's either," Kendall said as they got their lunch – him a cheeseburger and her a chicken sandwich. "Let's go sit with him."

"What?!"

…

James saw them coming towards him, making him set down his milk. Why would Kendall and – what he assumed was either his sister or a very young girlfriend – come towards him? They surely couldn't be thinking of sitting with him? Could they?

Apparently so, because they were now standing in front of him.

"Can we sit with you?" Kendall asked, raising a bushy eyebrow at James, who nodded, shocked that he was agreeing. Kendall nodded at the girl – the same one he was with this morning James noticed – who sat first, then Kendall. "This is my little sister Katie. Katie, this is James."

"Hi," Katie said, giving him a big grin.

"Hello," he said, uncertain as to _why_ they would sit with him still. Kendall just smirked and began to eat his food. James looked at his own plate, suddenly very un-hungry with people so close to him. Instead, he looked at his hands, waiting for lunch to be over.

"So James," Kendall said, wiping of his face and beaming a smirk towards the silent boy. "Everyone says you're a snob. I personally don't think it's true."

"You don't?" James asked, the disbelief at the blonde's words clear in his voice.

"Nope. You don't seem like a snob to me. You like to take care of yourself, that much is obvious-"

"Which is a big difference from Kendall," Katie said, taking a sip of milk and grinning too. "Kendall picks whatever he wants out of a big pile of clothes and hopes for the best." James made a face at this, making Katie laugh as she got up. "I'm gonna get dessert." She left them alone then, making Kendall shake his head.

"She's kidding. I have a dresser, but sometimes my close _don't_ make it out of the basket that I use to hold them after their washed." James shook his head at this and actually felt himself smile.

"Why do you keep talking to me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Kendall blinked at that, looking taken aback by the question.

"Why shouldn't I talk to you?" James shrugged and made a move to get up. "Hey wait." He looked at Kendall, who looked smug yet unsure of himself. "If me talking to you _bothers_ you, I'll stop. You can go back to your lonely world of solitude." James shook his head and turned to fully face Kendall.

"People don't like me. I know what they say about me, what they think about me. I've learned to live with it. I'm _used_ to it. What I'm not used to is somebody just stepping into my life like you did and start talking to me. People don't do that, let alone call me _cute_ like you did this morning. Fuck, I don't even know why I'm telling you this!" James was slowly getting angrier the more he talked, but Kendall just sat there and waited for him to calm down before he spoke.

"I think you need a friend, James. I can see it in your eyes – whenever you look at all these people, I can see the longing you feel for an actual friend. That's why I'm talking to you. I'm a naturally friendly person. And I called you cute cuz I think you are. But that's not why I'm talking to you. I am cuz I want to. I don't care about your rumors." He saw Kendall's face darken a bit before he shook his head. "I have some floating about me that will probably change your mind about me, and I know the closer we get, the more chance I have of losing you as a friend. Which is why I'm trying now. So open up, Empty, cuz you're getting a friend whether you want one or not."

James was silent as he let Kendall's words sink in – what kind of rumors were swirling about the happy-go-lucky teen in front of him that could make him not want to talk to him?

_Not like he wanted to – he didn't like people, right?_

…

**So, slowly making progress right? Thanks for reading and I'll see ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I've got classes starting next week, and I'm taking a lot of them, so updates might be kinda sparse. Hang in there though, cuz I will do them, when I can.**

**So, this story is slowly going along. But it'll get better… I think.**

******Updated: 08/22/2014**

…

James was happy when the school day was over – Kendall wasn't in any of his afternoon classes, and he had early dismissal so he was able to get out early and get home, away from the determined, prying blonde.

Kendall had been adamant during lunch, James would admit that, but to make such a drastic change in one day… James wasn't sure he could do it. He had removed himself from social interactions for so long, he didn't know how to act in them anymore.

He lied down on his bed and put his arms behind his head, thinking about Kendall – the blonde had dominated his thoughts all day, and it was bothering him. It was people like Kendall that made him attach too quickly; he could already feel himself looking forward to seeing him tomorrow.

He couldn't let him in like that.

He'd have to put a stop to this before it even started.

Kendall was loud, messy, and seemed to not care about anything; how could James ever be friends with him?

…

The next day, Kendall was sniffing his over shirt when James approached.

"Why are you by my locker?"

"I thought we could walk to class together. We have it together after all."

"Uh-huh…. Were you sniffing your shirt?"

"Yeah I just grabbed one today. Here smell, does it smell clean?" Kendall asked, thrusting his arm under James's nose, who just stepped back.

"Ew. I'm not smelling your clothes for you."

"Aw, you're no fun," Kendall said, sniffing his shirt again. James made a face as he shrugged and waited for James to get his into his locker. "So, I was thinking, we should start hanging out _outside_ of school."

"It's the second day! We don't even know each other yet!" James said, shaking his head. "And also, who said I want to be friends with you?"

"I did. I think you do. You wouldn't be talking to me right now if you didn't." James clenched his jaw and turned, making his way to class; Kendall stayed in step with him though, at his side. "Hey I'm sorry for assuming you wanted a friend. I've just never seen anyone _enjoy_ being alone."

"Well I do. Did you ever think about that?"

"I don't think you do," Kendall said, "I think you're so _used_ to being alone that you don't know how to act, but I think you want friends. And plus don't you find me kinda hot? Isn't that bonus?"

"I'm not into guys."

"Really?!" Kendall said, clearly surprised. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm pretty sure I'd know what my _own_ sexual orientation would be. Now excuse me, but I want to go to class."

Kendall followed, pouting behind James, who was shaking his head as they took their seats.

…

They didn't talk for the rest of the day, at least not until lunch, where they were alone; Katie was going to eat with some of her own friends today, so they had the table all to their selves.

"James."

"What."

"I'm sorry."

"For."

"For assuming you were gay, and that you wanted to be my friend."

"Are you gay Kendall?"

"Bi. I like the ladies and the men. You?"

"I believe I am straight."

"You believe?"

"_Kendall_."

"Sorry sorry! It's just… you are extremely good looking James. Too good-looking to be straight I think."

"Well thank you for, once again, telling me my sexual orientation."

"Sorry." James sighed and then shrugged.

"It's fine. I'm sure it's a common mistake."

"Okay. So, I still want to be your friend."

"Fine, be my friend. Doesn't mean I have to be yours."

"Friendships don't work that way James; it's a two-way street." James groaned and pushed his lunch away, finally meeting Kendall's eyes.

"I don't do friends Kendall. It's just easier than allowing someone to come in and screw up everything you've worked for. People are a waste of time."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do."

"I don't believe you. Or that."

"Whatever Kendall. Believe what you want."

"I will. And we're gonna be friends dude."

"Not likely."

"We'll see. I have faith that I can annoy you enough that you'll cave."

"I have a pretty strong will." Kendall shrugged, looking pleased with himself. James just glared before he got up and walked away, leaving the blonde at the table, alone.

…

Kendall had never been so happy to be an office aid in his life; right now, he was organizing the student files, which was just busy work for him since he worked under the secretary. He was supposed to be finding out which students had gotten their ID's already made and who hadn't, that way they could, when he stumbled across James's file. One peek and he could find out where the gorgeous, person-hating guy lived.

Dare he?

He dared.

He quickly scanned the address, pleased to find it was only about a block from his house; he drove down that street to get home! Of course, it would be one of the fancier houses in the neighborhood. But hey, this could work out in his favor.

If James didn't want to talk to him _in _school, then maybe he'd just have to see him _outside _of school.

…

James was glad for early dismissal once again; he didn't have to see Kendall, didn't have to hear about how he wanted to be his friend.

It would be good for him, he knew that; but that didn't stop him from keeping up the walls that he had built up for so long. He spaced out for a bit before he finally made his way to the kitchen.

He was making him a bowl of cereal – because who the hell _didn't_ eat cereal whenever they wanted? – and was just about to sit down to watch TV when his doorbell rang. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was already half past three. He had spaced out a lot longer than he had thought.

Getting up, figuring it must be the mailman with a package or something, he got the door.

And then slammed it closed as soon as he opened it.

"I'm imagining this," he muttered, shaking his head. He was about to turn away when the doorbell rang again

No, he wasn't imagining it then.

Opening the door, his face deadpanned.

"What are you doing here?"

…

**Yes, they seem OOC, because it's AU/Show verse. They're gonna be different.**

**Thanks for reading though and I hope ya'll liked it! **

**See ya'll next time!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLY HELL LOOK AT THIS. I know it's been like a month, but I've been through a lot this last month – long story short, I'm back though! I hope this was worth the wait and ya'll didn't give up on me yet!**

**Updated: 9/27/2014  
**

…

"What, I can't come see a friend?"

"No." Kendall just grinned at this; James was tempted to just slam the door in the blonde's smug face. His fingers twitched against the door, but that was all. "Now what do you want?"

"To see you."

"Don't you get enough of that at school?"

"James."

"Kendall."

"Can I come in?"

"Nope. Goodbye." James was about to slam the door when Kendall braced his hand against it.

"You wanna go play some hockey?"

"Not particularly."

"Come on its fun."

"Don't care. I'd rather laze around, thank you very much." Kendall didn't seem convinced though as he wedged his way forward. "This is harassment you know."

"Nah," Kendall said, finally in the doorway, looking pleased with himself. "You could stop me if you really wanted to. Those are some serious muscles you have there big guy. I bet you work out." James shrugged, making Kendall grin.

He wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"I bed you'd be great at hockey. Among other things." James shook his head and placed his hand against the door, getting ready to force Kendall out.

"You're unbelievable."

"Oh you can be sure of that."

"Get out of my house." James began to push him, but Kendall tried one last attempt of persuasion.

"Wanna go shopping?" James actually paused here; he did like shopping…

"Why?" His voice was hesitant, filled with the unease he felt around Kendall's abrupt personality.

"I need clothes. I'll even let you come into the dressing room with me," Kendall said, going from serious to playful in a matter of seconds. James just let his face deadpan and continued to push Kendall away from his house until they were out on the sidewalk.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Eh," Kendall said, shrugging. James rolled his eyes and went back to his house, closing the front door loudly behind him.

Kendall stood there, staring at the house for a minute before turning and walking away.

He could always annoy James another day.

…

James peeked out the window, watching Kendall leave. Why did that blonde nuisance have it out for him? And why was he still thinking about him? Shaking his head with the hopes of clearing it, he went upstairs to crawl into bed, ready to forget about a certain blonde.

With no luck, Kendall invaded his dreams for what would certainly not be the last time.

…

They did this dance for months. Kendall would talk to him in the mornings and at lunch, they would go their separate ways in the afternoon – not for Kendall's lack of trying to get the tall brunette to walk with him to their individual afternoon classes – and then after school Kendall would come and annoy James at home for a few minutes before James pushed him away.

Now, though, November was upon them, as were the Thanksgiving holidays. James was in his room, ignoring his phone, which was blowing up with text messages.

He still didn't know how Kendall had even gotten his phone number in the first place; but he had, and he was constantly texting him it seemed.

"James!" James jumped up from his bed and sprinted into the hallway, where he mom stood, fluffing her hair in front of the hall mirror.

"Mom! What are you doing here? I thought you had to go out of town this week?"

"Change of plans. I leave next week_._"

"But I thought the whole point of you going _now_ was so you'd be here for Thanksgiving."

"I'm sorry," she said, patting his shoulder and giving him a sad smile, her eyes trailing back to the mirror though. "But you know that I can't _not_ go."

"So I'll be spending Thanksgiving alone?!"

"If you want, I can hire a caterer so you can have the best dinner you've ever had."

"No," James said, turning and shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Don't worry yourself about it."

"James-"

"I gotta… go do something." He left her standing in the hallway, making sure to slam his door.

He was used to her going out of town – he practically lived on his own, he was alone so much.

But _Thanksgiving_? It was one of the main family holidays, and she wasn't going to be there! He groaned and rolled over, burrowing himself into his pillow, making sure not to ruffle up his hair too badly. This sucked even more when she missed his last birthday.

"James! I need to go into work. I'll see you later," she said, calling out through the door.

'_Doesn't even bother to come in and say goodbye. Why am I not surprised?'_ he thought, sitting up and patting down his hair. He opened his door, only to hear her heels clack away and the front door to shut. He moved into the living room, plopping down onto the couch and closing his eyes.

Only to hear his phone go off once again.

He wasn't even aware he had had it in his hand. He looked at it to see another message from Kendall.

'_**Wanna hang out? I'm bored :('**_James rolled his eyes and was about to set his phone down when he looked around the still, empty house.

'_**Sure, why the hell not. Come on over.'**_

'_**Knew you'd come around eventually ;)'**_ James had to roll his eyes at that and decided to go make himself at least half-presentable.

…

"Where ya going?" Katie asked, looking up from her video game.

"To see James."

"Really?! He _actually_ wants to see you this time?"

"Yup," Kendall said proudly, giving Katie a kiss before he walked out. She followed him to the door and watched as he got into the car.

"Have fun!"

"Always do when I'm with him."

…

"Hiya," Kendall said as James let him, his eyes surveying the large, nicely decorated house. "Wow," Kendall said, letting out a low whistle. "Nice digs."

"Thanks." He followed James into the living room, where the two sat down in uncomfortable silence.

"So, whatcha wanna do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why'd you tell me to come over?"

"I don't know. My mom just told me I'd be spending Thanksgiving alone, and I was bored. So here you are."

"You're spending it alone?" James shrugged and gave Kendall a bored look.

"It happens. Last Christmas and my last birthday I spent alone. I'm used to it. She's never missed Thanksgiving though." Kendall couldn't understand how someone could be okay with being alone, especially like this.

"But it's one of the most family-orientated holidays! How can… how can she let you spend it alone?!"

"It's really not that big of a deal Kendall. Really." Kendall sat there, on the fancy leather couch, staring at the guy that solely occupied his thoughts these last few months. He couldn't just sit by and let him be alone anymore though. No, Kendall couldn't do that; not after hearing this.

"I… I need to go. I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"Oh…kay," James said, watching Kendall practically run out of his house. With a shrug, he just laid down on the couch and willed himself into a lulled sleep.

…

A few more days passed; James said bye to his mom as she left for her business trip, was annoyed even more by Kendall than he usually was, and now, it was Thursday morning – Thanksgiving Day. He had woken up early out of habit – he usually woke up early to help his mom prepare their dinner.

But not today.

No, the house was still, empty, and silent. For someone who reveled in being alone, he didn't like this.

He made a bowl of cereal and curled up on the couch, about to turn on the TV so he could at least watch the parade.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

James got up, surprised to hear someone knocking so early in the day; he figured it was a delivery person or something. His mom was always ordering something.

"Morning Sunshine!" Kendall said once the door was swung open. "HAPPY FREAKIN' THANKSGIVING!"

"Happy Thanksgiving," James said, rubbing his forehead. "What… what are you doing here Kendall?"

"Well I came to get you."

"What?"

"I want you to come to my house today. Please?"

"Kendall… I don't know…"

"No one should spend today alone. Come on. My mom makes a mean turkey…" James looked around the empty house and shrugged.

"I guess…. Let me go get dressed and I'll follow you there."

"Awesome!" Kendall said, stepping into the house and grinning at James. James just rolled his eyes and went to his room, quickly getting dressed and fixing his hair. He joined Kendall in the living room and the two of them left the house together.

…

**This one turned out really long, I know. Sorry if it was tedious and boring.**

**I hope it wasn't.**

**Thanks for reading and hope ya'll liked it**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo, update in sooner than a month! Go me!**

**Hope ya'll like it. I've been kinda out of it lately, so… no telling how this turned out.**

**Updated: 10/5/2014  
**

…

"So, Thanksgiving at your place huh?" James said, standing outside of Kendall's modest home; it was a small, cozy looking home – the type you see in movies where the happiest family in town lived.

"Yep. I couldn't let you be alone."

"Kendall…"

"James, you're already here. You just gotta go in."

"I don't know… Maybe I should just go home."

"James."

"What? I don't even-"

"Shut up James," he said, poking him in the side. "Come on, I'm gonna have a couple other friends over too, so you won't be the only non-family person here."

"Well…"

"Come on I gotta help mom finish cooking," Kendall said, ushering the tall brunet into the house. James looked wary as a red-headed woman greeted him warmly.

"You must be James!" she said, giving him a hug; he stiffed at the motion but finally let himself relax as she stepped away, smoothing down a stray piece of his hair. "Kendall told me about your mom having to leave. That's so sad. I want you to know you're welcome here any time, okay? Even if you and Kendall grow to hate each other, you can still come over here and spend some time with me, or my daughter."

"What's up?" James looked from the red-head to see Katie, who was sitting on the couch stuffing potato chips into her mouth.

"Katelyn Danielle Knight we're going to eat dinner soon!"

"I'm pre-eating!" Katie said, making her mom shake her head at her daughter.

"Excuse her manners. I swear I raised her better than that. But someone," she said, pointing at Kendall, who had his hand in the bag of chips, "taught her otherwise." James chuckled and let the nice woman lead him into the kitchen, Kendall following them.

"Has anyone else shown up yet?"

"No, now get to mashing those potatoes." Kendall did as she instructed while James stood there. "James, would you like to help, or just relax?"

"Uh… I can help."

"Great!" So, she put the two teens to work, until everything was mashed, peeled, cut, and ready; only thing left was the turkey, which was cooking in the oven still.

"Mom, I'm gonna go show James the rest of the house, okay?"

"Okay," she said, waving them off as she checked on the oven. James followed Kendall past the living room – where his sister still sat stuffing her face and watching the parade – into a small hallway that had some doors leading off of it.

"Down there is mom's office, Katie's room, and the bathroom. And here's mine," Kendall said, opening the door to the nearest room. James wasn't surprised by the simplicity of the room – that plain beige color that most walls were, a dark forest green bedspread over a full-sized bed, with a desk in one corner and an overflowing dirty clothes hamper in the other; there was a dresser, which housed a TV, game system, and a cage. "That's Buffy, my hamster," he said as James inspected the cage. He saw a tiny nose and whiskers peek out at him before disappearing into the bedding.

"Your room is much cleaner than I expected it to be."

"Well, I did try ya know. Gotta impress you somehow." James rolled his eyes and moved towards Kendall's bed, eyeing the large dirty hamper. "Nothing's gonna jump out on you. Except maybe me." James rolled his eyes again and sat on the bed, making Kendall sit next to him.

"Why'd you invite me here Kendall?" Kendall blew out a breath and ran a hand through his already messy hair, trying to figure out what to say.

"When you told me, that you'd be alone today, I was… devastated. No one should be alone on any type of holiday. So… I brought you here."

"But why."

"James… if you don't know by now, then you don't have a single ounce of brain in that pretty head of yours." James knew what Kendall meant, but couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. "James." He looked up and met Kendall's eyes, finding the blonde staring straight at him. "It's okay you know. To let someone in."

"I'm still not sure about that…" James's voice trailed off as Kendall moved a bit closer to him. He was frozen, unsure what to do, which was odd for him; James prided himself on his self-confidence that came with the good looks.

But now… he felt like he had nothing; he was stripped bare by the green eyes that were focused on him and the big-nosed face that was slowly, ever so slowly, inching towards him. James found himself inching closer as well.

"KENDALL WE'RE HERE….oh," a voice said as they jerked apart; Kendall shot the person an annoyed look but James just stood up and shouldered past them, joining Katie on the couch. He didn't miss what Kendall's friends looked like though. A short, extremely tan kid who had to be of some type of Latin or Spanish descent – he was the one who had yelled; and the other was a pale, dark haired boy who just stood silently to the side.

"That's Logan and Carlos," Katie said, not even pulling her eyes from the TV. "Kendall's known them forever."

"Hmm," is all James said, eyes also on the TV.

"You know, my brother really likes you. Don't break his heart."

"What?"

"I'm not repeating myself," Katie said, getting up and dusting her hands on her pants. "You know what I meant." Once Katie was gone, he could hear the low voices coming from Kendall's room.

"Is that the dude?"

"I think it's the dude."

"Guys stop-"

"I bet its him. Why else would Kendall try to kiss him?"

"Yeah, it did look like you two were about to kiss."

"Guys! Stop! I've got this. You two don't need to go nosing into my business every time do you?"

"YES WE DO!" Two voices cried out together.

"I might go introduce myself."

"No please you'll scare him away."

"He's got a point Carlos, you're a lot to handle."

"Too bad losers I'm doing it anyway!"

The next thing James saw was a blur of black and caramel hurling towards him and hearing two voices cry out a name.

"CARLOS NO!"

"CARLOS YES!"

…

**Okay, I got kinda silly towards the end, I know.**

**Hope you liked it anyway and thanks for reading.**

**Reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woot woot update time!**

**Enjoy!**

******Updated: 10/17/2014**

…

"Carlos stop," a calm voice said, making the teen stop in his tracks, eyes wide. He was still crouched, inches from James. "No tackling my guests," Katie said, crossing her arms.

When she did that, she looked just like her mother.

"S-Sorry Katie," Carlos said, standing up and moving to sit calmly next to James. Katie patted his head and his whole body relaxed.

"It's alright. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay."

When Katie turned to join her mom back in the kitchen, Kendall and Logan, who were still standing by Kendall's bedroom door, doubled over laughing. Carlos's face was a deep red, his eyes slits and mouth tight.

"Stop laughing you two! It isn't funny!" James just watched the exchange before silently getting up and moving out of the room and into the kitchen, where he met Katie and Mrs. Knight, who had been watching.

"Don't worry about them," Mrs. Knight said, munching on a dinner roll. "They're both goofballs, but they're harmless. Unlike my son," she said, shaking her head and moving to the living room. "DINNER IS READY!"

…

Once everyone was full – with Carlos falling asleep on the couch and drooling on Mama Knight's good pillow – James was about to take his leave.

"Hey, I'll follow you home if you want," Kendall said, not quite meeting James's eyes as he spoke to him.

"Sure. Let's go."

While James drove home, Kendall's car behind him, he thought about how close they had gotten earlier.

He couldn't allow that to happen again.

He just couldn't.

…

"So, thanks for inviting me over. Your house is nice."

"Thanks," Kendall said; he and James were standing outside of the latter's house, awkward tension in the air. "Hey, about my friends… sorry they were kind of…"

"Like you?" Kendall laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, kind of."

"It's okay. I'm getting used to your annoyances. They weren't nearly as bad." Kendall shook his head and stepped closer. James, although he wanted to step back, didn't move yet.

"So… about earlier-"

"It's fine. We don't need to talk about it."

"But-"

"Kendall. You're a great guy, but…. I just… I'm not….like you. I can't…" James shook his head, unable to say what he really wanted to.

So, Kendall decided to take matters into his own hands.

He moved slowly, so James had time to move, to run, to do _something_.

And he did nothing. He stood there, petrified as Kendall put his hands on his shoulders, took a deep breath, and pressed his lips to his.

And James felt…

Crazy. His mind exploded, his heart was racing, and he was sure he had stopped breathing. And the Kendall pulled away, staring at him, his eyes showing the nerves and fear he had about having done that.

James couldn't speak.

"James?"

Still nothing.

"I fucked up didn't I?" James finally found his voice though and shook his head.

"No… no you didn't. I just… I need to go lay down I think." Kendall nodded and stepped away before he moved back towards him, giving him a quick kiss before he stepped back again.

"I'll see you when school starts back up from break, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

…

They were off for a few more days, so James got to spend it alone, thinking about Kendall kissing him.

He had always thought of himself as straight; sure, he could admire the male form, to see who looked better and whatnot, but… could he be with one? Could he really let someone in that way?

And could that someone be Kendall?

He had gone out of his way, ever since they had met, to make James feel wanted; he was annoying, and loud, and ridiculous in every aspect of the word.

He was everything he didn't want to be around; a person, loud, bothersome… but he wanted to be around James even though he was kind of boring, quiet…

With a groan, he fell onto his bed, ready to sleep until it was Monday and he had to see Kendall once again.

…

He almost didn't get out of bed when his alarm went off on Monday. How could he? How could he get up and tell Kendall what he had been thinking about since Thanksgiving?

He pulled the blanket over his head and closed his eyes, hoping he'd go back to sleep.

But he hadn't missed many days of school, and he didn't want today to be one of those days.

Getting up, he braced himself to face the day… and Kendall.

…

As he walked into school, he found Katie waiting at his locker, but with no Kendall by her side.

"Hi…"

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you."

"About…?"

"Kendall."

"What about him? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. It's just… he's nervous to see you."

"Kendall is _nervous_?"

"Mhm. He's freaked about what happened at Thanksgiving."

"He told you?"

"I guessed. I know my brother pretty well." He stared at the freshman before him and frowned. "He wants to make sure you're okay. Before he saw you."

"I'm fine. Kind of… jumbled up. But I'm okay."

"Good. He was worried about you. He said he kind of... lost himself. Whatever that means."

"Yeah… I'm surprised he'd be so… worried."

"He really likes you James. I mean… I haven't seen him so… _smitten_, in a _long_ time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So… please try not to break his heart. He might seem tough, but he's a big romantic deep down."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

He watched Katie walk away from him, his mind racing.

He knew what he wanted to do… but he didn't know how to go about it.

He just had to talk to Kendall.

…

"Hey."

"James!" Kendall said, his head shooting up from where it had been resting on the desk. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I spent most of it sleeping. Thinking."

"About me?"

"Yeah."

"Are you.."

"I'm okay."

"Good."

They shared a smile before they got scolded to pay attention in class.

"We'll talk during lunch."

…

**Yeah, this was kinda stupid… but oh well, I tried!**

**I hope ya'll enjoyed it anyways.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this story is still going. **

**Hope it's good.**

******Updated: 11/02/2014**

…

During lunch, Katie was conveniently gone from their table so it was just James and Kendall.

"So…" Kendall started, his leg bouncing as James stared at his lunch tray.

"Kendall… I'm not sure of anything anymore. Especially my feelings or my sexuality."

"Oh," Kendall said, clearly disappointed. He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. James held up a hand to stop him so he could continue before he spoke.

"I might be unsure of a lot of things, but…. I do like you Kendall. To an extent."

"To an extent? What does that even mean?"

"I've always been confident in myself Kendall. You… make me not so confident."

"I do?"

"Yes. You make me nervous and question everything I've ever thought about myself. You're loud and annoying, two of the things I don't tolerate in anyone. Yet… I don't want you to stop being around me."

"So… you do like me?" Kendall asked, hating how hopeful he sounded.

"Didn't I already answer this?" Kendall nodded and moved his chair a little closer to James.

"Did you like kissing me?"

"Kendall-"

"It's not a hard question to answer James."

"… You're an ass Kendall Knight."

"I could be your ass though if you answer the damn question."

"Fine. Yes. Happy now?"

"Very. Can I kiss you?"

"We're at school, in the cafeteria of all places!"

"Then at least say you'll go out with me."

"Kendall-"

"James."

"Whatever. Yes. Happy now?"

"Of course. It's gonna be fun annoying you now."

"Why?"

"Because now you're stuck with me."

…

When James got home that evening, he was surprised to find his mom home, sitting at the dining table and drinking coffee.

"Mom!"

"Hi dear," she said, standing up to hug him.

"I wasn't expecting you for a few more days. What are you doing back so soon?"

"Business ended early, so here I am!"

"That's great. I missed you."

"I missed you too Jamie. How was your Thanksgiving?"

"Well… I actually spent it with a friend and his family." She looked at him, shock in her face.

"A friend? You have… a friend?"

"Yeah… But… mom you might want to sit back down for this." She sat and stared at him, waiting. He sat across from her and took a deep breath; he thought he'd have more time to figure out how to tell her, but better now than never right?

"His name is Kendall. And he kinda… likes me."

"Oh. And do you…?"

"I'm not sure. But I agreed to try it with him. See if anything comes from it." She nodded and was silent, just sipping her coffee. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not Jamie. You're my son. I know I might not be the best mother in the world, but if you think you could be happy with this _Kendall_, then I will be happy for you."

"You will?"

"Of course. But I'd like to meet him."

"Okay… when?"

"How about tonight? I'll even cook."

"Cook? You?" She gave him a stern look and he nodded. "Sure. I'll…. Let him know."

"Good."

…

"Your house? Tonight?"

"_My mom wants to meet you."_

Kendall paced in his room, trying to figure out if he wanted to do this; he still didn't like how often James's mom left him alone. Now she decided to play parent?

"_It'd mean a lot to me."_

"Damn you. We haven't even been together for a full 24 hours and you know my weakness." James laughed and Kendall found himself smiling.

"_Just come over. My mom never wants to cook for anyone. She usually has someone else do it. So you should feel special."_

"I do. And I'll be there later, okay?"

"_Okay. See you then."_

Kendall got off the phone and looked in his closet.

What did someone like him wear to a snooty rich person's house for dinner?

…

James was pacing in his living room, waiting for Kendall; he didn't know why he cared so much what his mom thought of him, but he did. Maybe he did like Kendall more than he thought. But he didn't have time to dwell on that.

There was a knock on the door.

"I've got it!" he cried, grabbing the door and taking a deep breath at the sight in front of him. Kendall had done his best to appear to not be the total slob that James knew him to be; he had brushed his hair, and his shirt – plaid of course (James wasn't surprised by that)- looked clean.

"So, do I look presentable for my boyfriend's mom?" James had to cringe at that; it was the first time Kendall had called him his boyfriend in the few hours they had been together. That would definitely take some getting used to.

"You look great."

"I'm glad you think so. I try my best to look spiffy for you rich people." James rolled his eyes as he and Kendall stood in the entry hall.

"I'm not rich."

"You kinda are. But that's okay. And I know I look good."

"You cocky son of a bitch" Kendall laughed and reached for James' hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Just trying to lighten the tension. You look ready to crack."

"I'm okay. Just… never had someone meet my mom before."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Boys! Dinner time!"

"It's now or never."

"Then let's go. Lead the way."

…

Dinner was a quiet affair; they all ate, but James's mom decided to keep an eye on them, watching their interactions with each other as well as with her.

"This food is great Ms. Diamond."

"Thank you dear," she said, taking bite of her own food. It was rather good. "I rarely get to cook, so this was a nice change." She watched Kendall, sure she had seen him before, but she didn't see how that was possible. "Kendall, what did you say your last name was?"

"Knight."

"Hmm…. Well boys, I made dessert. Would you like some?"

"Sure. I'll help you mom." James got up and followed her out, leaving Kendall at the table. When they were in the kitchen, he gave her a weird, worried look. "So?"

"He seems nice enough," she said, sounding indifferent about as she pulled a large chocolate cake out of the fridge. "Just… if something happens, you need to be ready for whatever that is, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Let's go eat dessert."

…

After dessert, James followed Kendall outside.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem. Your mom was nice. Although kinda frosty."

"That's just how she is."

"I figured. So… can I get a goodbye kiss?" Kendall asked, wiggling his eyebrows. James laughed but moved forward, pleasing Kendall with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Now go home."

"Okay okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

…

**I thought of this being the end, but I might do more… I kinda left it open-ended.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
